This application relates to improvements in so called smart card systems for detecting the presence of a card in a vehicle undergoing a change in status.
Historically, vehicles have been controlled by mechanical keys which are utilized to unlock doors and start the ignition of the vehicle. These devices typically require an operator to place the key into the key lock, turn the key lock, and control such as door unlock or ignition start are then actuated.
More recently, remote controls have been developed which actuate door locks, ignition start, and other functions, remotely through an RKE device upon actuation of a switch. These devices, known as keyfobs utilize a non-hard wire connection, such as an RF or LF connection. Vehicles incorporating the ability to communicate with such RKEs also typically have the ability to work with a mechanical key. These systems thus also require the use of some device which is actuated to request that a particular command be effected.
More recently, it has been proposed to have passive controls. The type of devices are known generically as xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d and include a card carried by a user that authorizes the user to operate a particular vehicle. The card carries a coded signal which is checked by the vehicle computer to ensure that a proper operator for the vehicle is requesting the particular actuation. As an example, the card may have an LF transmitter/receiver, such as are commonly utilized in ignition lock systems. When in a vehicle, the operator merely requests that the vehicle be started. No key is used. Upon receiving the request to start the vehicle, a sensor within the vehicle searches for an appropriate key in the vehicle. If the operator is carrying an appropriate key, then the sensor communicates with the vehicle control to actuate a signal to start the vehicle. As one example, the card may have the ability to receive a challenge coded signal from the vehicle, and modify that signal in a certain fashion. The modified signal is then transmitted back to the vehicle. The vehicle can determine whether the card is appropriate based upon the modification to the signal. The card and the vehicle are programmed together, in a fashion which is well within the skill of a worker in this art.
While the basic concept of a smart card has promise, a number of practical realities and challenges still remain. One particular challenge relates to the fact that a user may very well forget that he is or is not carrying a card at any particular point in time. Since the card does not require any active manipulation to generate signals, the user may forget whether he is carrying the card.
As one example, if there are two people in a vehicle, and the passenger leaves the vehicle it may well be the passenger who is holding the appropriate card. That is, if a driver and passenger both enter a vehicle, the driver may not be holding the proper card, but rather the passenger is holding the card. The driver may have forgotten to bring the card. The vehicle would still start, however, since the passenger""s card would be identified. If during the course of a trip the passenger leaves while the vehicle is still running (i.e., passenger dropped off at airport, etc.) the operator would be able to continue to operate the vehicle. However, if the operator stops after the passenger has left, and turns off the ignition, the operator would not be able to restart the vehicle.
Another example of a problem with passive cards occurs if the passive card is left at a location in the vehicle, such as on the dash, in a console, etc. The driver may then leave the vehicle, and the vehicle doors could be locked. Since the driver is not carrying the card, the driver would not be able to enter the car.
The present invention is directed to providing warnings to an operator should situations such as outlined above occur with a smart card system.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a smart card system is provided with warnings to an operator when a card status in a vehicle may not be desirable given a requested action for the vehicle. In one embodiment, prior to turning off the ignition on a vehicle a sensor will check the interior of the vehicle to ensure that there is a proper card still within the vehicle. Thus, and as is outlined in the first example above, should the passenger have left the vehicle, and should the passenger be the one holding the appropriate card, the driver later asking for the ignition to be stopped would be provided with a warning that there is no valid card in the vehicle. If the driver has stopped at a spot on the way home, the driver would then have the opportunity to continue to drive the vehicle without turning off the ignition. A proper card could then be retrieved. In this way, the chance of a xe2x80x9cwalk homexe2x80x9d situation for the driver would be avoided. In one example, a light and audio signal could be provided to the operator at the request of a ignition off if no proper card is sensed in the vehicle.
Similarly, if the operator leaves the vehicle, and a control senses that the door has been shut and a door lock has been requested, the sensor will check the interior of the vehicle to identify the presence of a card. If a card is sensed within the vehicle a warning signal is sent, such as an audio warning. This warning signal will allow the operator the opportunity to retrieve the card prior to the door locks being actuated.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.